The present invention relates generally to an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) control system of a type which comprises an EGR passageway having a restriction formed upstream of the EGR control valve to define a chamber between the restriction and the EGR control valve and particularly to an EGR control system of this type in which the EGR control valve is operated to reduce and increase the exhaust gas pressure in the chamber between the restriction and the EGR control valve in accordance with increases and decreases in the venturi vacuum, respectively.